1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly, to a multi-screen display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical digital photo frame is capable of storing several photos and changing the displayed photo. A digital photo taken by a digital camera may be stored in the memory of the digital photo frame and displayed without printing the photo. A user may arbitrarily change the displayed photo, which cannot be accomplished by a conventional photo frame.
The typical digital photo frame has only one display screen for displaying the photos, and is usually placed on a table for the user to enjoy the photos. However, the typical digital photo frame limits the user to view the photos in one general direction, and does not allow the user to arbitrarily change its shape.
What is needed, therefore, is a multi-screen display device, to overcome the above described-shortcomings.